le journal de bord d'un avenger chapitre n2
by laura-star-wars
Summary: nouveaux évènements pour capitain america a Washington après les évènements a new-York.


un journal de bord d'un avengers:

chapitre n2: les suites des evenements de new-york et les evenements du soldat d'hiver a washington:

quelques heures plus tard, apres la bataille dans les rues de new-york. et les exploits de l'equipe surnomer les ont sauver la ville de manhattan.  
les avengers sont a central park,sont reunier une derniere fois avant le depart de thor avec le cube cosmique et loki, pour etre juger a agard le royaume de thor,  
thor fait un dernier signe a ces compagnons de la bataille, et soudain il disparer. puis quelques minutes plus tard le reste de l'equipe se dispesser et part de chacun de leur cote, pendant ce temps la a bord de l'heliportere du shield, dans la salle de reunion, fury parler avec le conseil de securite apres les evenement dans les rues de new-york. "directeur fury ou sont les avengers ?, j ai decider de ne pas les suivre a la trace. ils meriter un peu de vacances. mais en lachant les avengers dans la prenez des risques, je sais tres bien, je vous fait une promesse." puis fury sort de la piece, et retourner vers le poste de commadement de l' retrouver

l'agent maria hill et l'agent helene hill, "colonel fury si ces genres de menaces se produit, ils revendrons pour face,oui agent hill ok" puis les deux agents repart a leur occupatations,pendant ce temps la dans l ancienne tour stark, qui va devenir la tour des avengers, stark montrer les futurs plans a sa petite amie pepper. pendant ce temps la au fond de l'espace, des personnes discuter, "il nous avais promis une grande bataille contre ces faibles de force de la terre, ces humains nous avons perdu." revons a manahattan dans l'appartement secret de l'agent lara stark connu sous le nom de black window, et maintenant membre de l'equipe des avengers qui sauver new-york du menace nuclaire, elle a un secret que personne ne sais, elle a dans les veines une varite du serum de super-soldat de captain america, elle a le serum du super-soldat d'hydra, quand elle a etais enlever petite. elle a un autre secret, que deux personnes sont au cours, elle entrentien une relation amour secret avec un autre membre des

a comme arme un bouclier avec dessus une etoile et le drapeau americain dessus,il porter un uniforme avec la barriere etoile dessus. il a le serum de super-soldat dans les veines, et il s'appeller steve rogers, deux ans ont passer depuis les evenements de new-york. nous sommes plus a manhattan, maintenant nous somme a washington la capitale des etats-unis, dans le nouveau QG du shield, l'agent lara stark dis black window travailler pour le shield, et aussi membres des avengers, qu'on n'a pas encore revu depuis la bataille de new york, bientot des evenements vont bientot de nouveau les reunier, revons maintenant dans le QG du sommes en salle de reunion, pour une petite reunion de la precedente mission, pour detruire une base d'hydra. pour detruire les infos apres qu'ils on pirater le shield, sur les dossier des avengers. fury prend la parole devant son equipe composer de l'agent lara stark et l'agent helene hill et du captain rogers qui a rejoind les

rangs du shield apres les evenements de new york, "vous avais fait une bonne mission tous, maintenant je vais vous montrer quelque chose". puis l'equipe se lever, et suivre fury jusqu'a l'ascenseur, puis ils descend tous jusqu'au souterrain du QG du shield, ou fury veux montrer quelque chose, ils decouvrer trois nouveaux heliporteres de nouveau generations, "j'ai demander au conseil apres les evenements de new-york de nous accord,un budget pour les construire, ok c'est pour faire directeur fury, pour prevenir des futurs menaces a venir, capt il faut que vous habituer tres bien, sa s'appeller de la terreur sa fury." et les filles assister a la scene entre steve et fury, puis les deux filles part et laisser steve et fury entre en pleine discussion a propos du projet de fury. quelques minutes plus tard dans l'ascenseur qui remonter dans les etages. les filles commencer une conversation, "ta vu le regard de steve a fury a propos du projet des heliporteres, oui j'ai vu. et apres

il dis qu'il faut qu'il s'habitude vite au monde moderne,il s'etais deja habitue,oui tu a fait quoi apres je vais aller me changer, et apres je faire un footing pres du lac en face du musee, pour un peu me detendre,ok je t'accompagner d'accord." puis apres les filles vont se changer,dans le vestiaire et apres elles reprendre l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le parking pour prendre la moto de lara pour aller faire un quelques minutes plus tard, les filles arriver sur place, elles doubler a deux reprises un autre coureur, puis elles le retrouver assis au pied d'un abre, "salut voulez qu'on appeller une ambulance non. vous appeller sam wilson, et vous appeller natacha romanoff et helene hill." au meme moment, steve est aller a l'exposition de captain america qui se trouver dans une aile du musee de l'arme et des avions a washington,mais il a mis une casquette pour ne pas etre reconnu pas les visiteurs de

l'exposition. et quelques minutes plus tard, on le retrouver dans une maison de retraite pour rendre visite a une veille amie,qui est peggy carter,son ancienne coequipiere pendant la seconde guerre mondaile,pendant ce temps la sur une des avenues de washington fury est en route pour rentre chez lui, mais il commencer a se faire attaque, puis quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un tire sur la voiture avec une bombe et la voiture fait des tonneaux sur la route. quelques heures plus tard, steve rentrer chez lui sur sa moto est remarquer que la moto de lara est la. puis il descend de sa moto est monter chez lui,et il retrouver lara dans le couloir devant sa porte avec une coubeille a linge dans les mains, "resalut,tu peux utiliser ma machine pour ton linge non sa va j ai deja une machine en route, je te proposer un cafe ok pourquoi pas, je crois que tu a laisser ta radio en marche." puis steve rentrer chez lui par la fenetre parce-que la radio est route, il prend son bouclier dans les mains,

et se diriger vers le bruit, et il retrouver fury dans un mauvais etat, "je crois que je est pas donner de cle. j'arrive camemer a ouvrir, fait quoi chez moi,  
je suis fait virer de chez moi par ma femme, ok." puis apres fury dis que le shield est cropromis, mais d'un coup des coups de feux se font entendre dans l'appartement de steve, et blesse gravement fury. steve le tirer vers l'entree. et d'un coup, lara arriver dans l'appartement de steve, arme d'un petit fusil. "lara tu fait quoi,j'ai entendu des coups de feux, et je suis venu,il s'est passe quoi ? pourquoi fury fait quoi dans ton appartement", au meme moment sur le toit d'en face quelqu'un regarder en direction de l'appartement de steve. "steve il y a quelqu'un qui regarder de ce toit,ok je part a sa poursuite". puis steve par a la pousuite du ce temps la, lara avertir une unite de secours du shield, et quelques minutes plus tard dans un hopital de washington, on retrouver maria hill qui est arriver en urgence de new-york.

et apres il y a helene hill et il y a aussi plusieurs agents du shield. et une heure plus tard, steve est aller voir le senateur pierce qui a repris la place de fury a la tete du shield, et quelques minutes plus tard, steve est dans l'ascenseur, et il commencer a se battre avec des agents du shield, et quelques minutes plus tard, steve s'enfuir. dix minutes plus tard dans la salle de controle du shield, on met steve rogers comme fugitife du shield parce-que il a parler le dernier a son ce temps la dans une des plaques secrets de fury, lara et maria regarder l'attaque des agents du shield contre steve dans l'ascenseur. parce-que les filles ont reunier a pirater les cameras du QG du shield. quand fury etais encore en vie avant son assassinat par le soldat d'hiver dans les rues de washington parce-que il voulez mettre entre paratheses le projet insalion, et le lancement des trois heliporteres de nouvelle generations. parce-que il s'apercu qu'il avais des traites au niveau du

ce temps la dans la salle des operations du quartier general du shield, un des agents grades du shield donner des consignes aux agents,de stopper par les moyens le captain rogers. pendant ce temps la, steve rejoint a l'hospital lara pour la suite des evenements apres sa fuite du quartier general du shield, fury avais donner une cle usb a steve, avec des infos capitales sur les dossiers des avengers apres new-york, steve prend lara dans une piece de l'hopital pour parler de la cle usb que fury avais donner a lui. "pourquoi fury ta donner cette cle usb, pour la securite des avengers, parce-que fury s'est a apparu qu'il y avais des traites au niveau du shield, comment on va faire pour les infos sur cette cle usb." quelques minutes plus tard dans un centre commercial, pour voir les infos sur la cle usb, on trouver l' ils quitter la boutique parce-que le shield avais envoyer des agents pour les arreter, mais trop la boutique etais vider, ils etais entre de marcher dans les

couloirs du centre commercial avec derriere eux des agents du shield qui les suivre, lara utiliser des ruses pour eviter de se faire attraper par les agents du shield, et quelques secondes plus tard, ils etais sur les escalatores,au meme moment sur l'escalatore d'en face il y a un agent du shield, qui chercher rogers et romanoff pour les arreter. lara les vu, "steve embrasser-moi pourquoi fait le" steve voir aussi l'agent du shield, et embrasser lara pour ne pas etre reconnu par l'agent du shield qui les suivre dans le centre commercial, apres la fuite de steve du shield, apres une bagarre dans l'ascenseur contre des agents du shield, corrupu par le senateur alexender pierce, qui avais organiser l'assasinat de fury. pour declarer plutot le decollage des trois heliporteres de nouvelle generations et le projet insalion. pendant ce temps la, sur la route vers l'adresse trouver sur la cle usb que fury avais donner a steve avant de prendre trois balles, "c'est ou que l'heros national a appris a voler des voitures, en

allemagne pendant la guerre." et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arriver a l'adresse, et ils decouvrer que c'est une ancienne base militaire ou steve a fait ces classes avant sa transformation en super-soldat, "c'est quoi cet endroit,c'est par ici que le dossier a etais ecrire cameme, il y a aucun reseau disponible. que fait cet batiement de poudre aussi pres des batiments,je sais pas allons voir." puis quelques minutes plus tard, on decouvre le premier QG du shield, et decouvrer trois photos, donc une avec howard stark, le pere de lara et tony. puis ils trouver une ascenseur, et ils descend et decouvrer une soute de reseau informatique, ou viens peut-etre le lara met la cle usb sur un socle, et l'ordinateur s'allumer et une voix commencer a parler, et il dis le prenom de steve et apres celui de lara. et on decouvre que c'est une bande enreigitrer avec le voix de sola un scientifique que steve avais arreter pendant la guerre mondaile avec son equipe. "steve tu connais cette personne, oui sola

un scientifique qui aider crane rouge a cree des armes." et quelques minutes plus tard, on demander pourquoi le shield n'a pas annule le projet insalion. et il repond votre vie captain ne vaut rien, et vous serrez trop mort pour entendre la reponse, "lara qu'il y a un missible se diriger vers ici,tire par le shield". puis steve arracher une plaque et attraper lara avant que le missible, et d'un coup tous le batiment est explose. et dix minutes plus tard, plusieurs equipes du shield qui sont a la poursuite de capt et romamoff arriver sur place, mais ils decouvrer rien. un des chefs des equipes dis envoyer l'artitre. pendant ce temps la a washington, sam wilson finir son footing et va prendre une gouge de jus d'orange, mais quelqu'un frapper a la porte, et il va ouvrir. et decouvrer steve et natacha sur son palier, "capt desoler sam de venir, tous les gens qu'on connais voulez nous tuer, non pas tous". puis ils rentrer tous dans l'appartement de sam, puis steve et natacha vont un peu se laver. ils sont un

peu saler apres avoir survier au missible du shield, et quelques minutes plus tard, sam rentrer dans la chambre. "vous prenez le petit-dejeuner comme les gens normal." puis quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine de sam, ils commencer a parler, qui a pu ordonner d'envoyer cet missile sur eux, puis apres sam montrer un dossier a steve et natacha, "c'est quoi mon cv, sam tu te retirer, si captain america a besoin de mon aide,je vais l'aider." puis vingt minutes plus tard, en plein centre ville, de agent chef du shield sont d'un restaurant en accompagnier d'un senateur qui a voulu prendre l'armure d'iron man a stark, et quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent crois parler a alexender pierce mais en verite il parler a sam wilson qui a pirater la ligne, et il demander d'aller dans la ruelle en bas ou une voiture ou l'attend, et deux minutes plus tard. sur un toit, l'agent se fait menacer par steve et natacha. "pourquoi le shield a cree ce projet pour avertir des futurs menaces". il s'approcher

dangereuse du bord du toit, "rogers s'est pas vous, mais elle si," lara pousser l'agent dans le vide mais sam le recuperer grace a ses ailes, "dis-moi quelles personnes sont danger, vous bruce banner le reste des avengers, pourquoi le shield fait sa, je sais pas. c'est hydra qui decider quand le projet sera active tous les cibles seront tuer." quelques minutes plus tard sur la route pour aller au quartier general du shield, pour desativer le projet des heliporteres. mais d'un coup ils sont attaque par un homme arme du bras metalique. quelques minutes plus tard, ils battez contre cet homme sur le pont, et d'un coup il envoyer une bombe sur steve l'arreter avec son bouclier mais il est projeter violement en dessous du pont, puis trente minutes plus tard steve se bat contre cet homme au bras pendant la bagarre contre lui, steve arrive a lui enveler son masque et decouvrer que c'est son meilleur ami qui devrait etre mort, apres une chute du train avant la capture de zola, il dis bucky

a la personne en face, mais il ne le reconnais pas. il va lui tirer dessus, mais sam arriver avec ses ailes et l'envoyer vaser dans une voiture puis lara tirer avec le fusil qui a tirer la bombe sur le pont, mais d'un coup les equipes du shield qui etais a la poursuite de rogers et de romanoff arriver sur la zone. "captain lache votre bouclier". puis steve poser son bouclier par terre, un hommes d'une des equipes s'approche de rogers, il lui met les menottes, et un autre lui pointer une arme sur la tete, mais au meme moment. un helicotere de la tele arriver, il lui dis pas maintenant. puis quelques secondes, ils sont dans un forgon qui les conduit au quartier general du shield, mais d'un coup sam remarquer natasha saigner de l'epaule, "il faut la faire soigner, si non elle va mourir." mais d'un coup, le garde en face sort une arme et donner une decharge au garde d'a cote, puis il enlever son casque, "ce casque me comprime le crane, c'est qui lui?". puis apres dix minutes de route, on arriver au pied d'un bagarre.

on retrouver un medecin. "elle a perdu un demi-litre de sang, mais avant elle dois le voir" et on decouvrer le directeur fury allonger sur le lit. "vous avais mis le temps de venir, mais on n'a cru que vous etais mort sur la table d'operation on n'a utiliser un medicament pour ralentir le rytmme cardiaque, c'est un truc de banner contre le stress sa pas marcher sur lui on l'a utiliser. si vous etez mort personne essayer de vous tuer, j'essayer de contacter le conseil mais personne ne repond a mes appels." et d'un coup fury ouvrer une boite, "c'est quoi,des puces qui peuveut arreter les transtions des heliporteres avec les satellites" il dis que tous les gens qui sont dans les heliporteres sont des gens d'hydra, "on peux sauver les on detruite tous, maintenant c'est vous le chef capt." puis quelques minutes plus tard, dans un coin de la base secret, lara changer son apparence pour infitrer le conseil avant le lancement des trois heliporteres, steve arrive au meme moment. "alors tu est pret,

oui". mais avant qu'elle met son faux masque sur le visage, elle embrasser steve tendrement, puis apres steve monter sur le toit du bagarre pour un peu reflechir, "tu c'est qu'il va etre la, je sais sam, tu va comme sa, non pour aller a la guerre. il faut met son uniforme." puis quelques minutes plus tard, sam et maria et steve part en direction du quartier general du shield, pendant ce temps la, lara arriver deguiser avec les autres membres du conseil au quartier general du shield. "alors comment etais le vol,bien. mais la route est plus long, le shield ne peux pas tous controle,mais pas captain -y." puis apres ils sont tous dans la salle du conseil, avant le lancement des trois heliporteres, et quelques minutes plus tard, on entend la voix de captain dans les haut-parleurs de tous le quartier general du shield, "plusieurs entre vous, avais la mission de me traite, crois plus au shield, ce sont les gens d'hydra, leur chef est alexender pierce. il a fait assasiner le directeur fury pour le faire

tairer si vous lancer ce projet, beaucoup de personnes vous mourir, a cause des gens." pendant ce temps la dans la salle du conseil, "pierce vous etais un salopard" au meme moment des agents du shield corrompu rentrer dans la piece, "arreter pierce." mais d'un coup, une bagarre commencer et quelques minutes plus tard, on decouvre l'agent romanoff, pendant ce temps la dans la salle de controle, un agent d'hydra demander d'accelerrer le lancement. mais la personne lui repond je le faire pas, "c'est un ordre de captain". mais d'un coup, il sort une arme et menacer la personne, mais il fait face a l'agent helene hill qui sort une arme, "il a dis que c'etais un odre du captain rogers". mais d'un coup il lui arrarcher des mains son arme, pendant ce temps la a l'exterieur, steve et sam se met en place, et commencer a se battre sur les heliporteres, "capt je fait comment pour reconnaitre les mechants, c'est ce qui tirer dessus ok." pendant ce temps la dans la salle du conseil, "vous pourrez pas lacher tous les secrets du shield

sur internet, sa avoir des deux membres de niveau afla, c'est pas grave il y a du monde qui arriver", au meme moment un helicotete arriver est se poser, et d'un coup on decouvre que c'est fury. qui arriver dans la salle, "fury vous etais pas mort, et les fleurs que vous etais envoyer vous plairer, arretons de rigoler. sa tres bien qu'on n'a supprime tous les aggratations, je pari meme mon enpreinte ritiane, mais pas du bon yeux." d'un coup fury souleve son cache-oeil et on decouvre un yeux aveugle, puis ils s'approche tous les deux de l'ecran, puis apres natasha lacher tous les infos du shield et hydra sur internet, "ah sa twetter deja,il faut que rogers reussier." pendant ce temps la, sur un des trois heliporteres steve met la puce en place, "captain je crois que j'ai trouver les mechants,que tu parler,c'est peux me mais quand, maintenant." steve sauter de l'heliportere est sam le recuperer au vol, puis ils se poser tous les deux sur le troisieme heliportere, ils se font attaque par

le soldat d'hiver qui les attend. il pousser steve par dessus d'une barriere, falcon essayer d'aider mais le soldat d'hiver lui arrarcher une des ses ailes et il le poser dans le vide, pendant ce temps la dans la salle du conseil. on assister a la bataille dans le ciel en face d'eux, "madame conseilleure, vous allez me faire d'escort, il y a des fois, que je tuer pour vous". et d'un coup fury tirer sur pierce, pendant ce temps la sur le troisieme heliportere, steve est entre de se battre contre le soldat d'hiver. il essayer de lui reprend la puce pour la mettre dans la machine qui la relier au satallite, il arriver a lui reprend, mais en remonter vers la machine, steve prend une balle dans la cuisse, puis apres il arriver devant la machine, il arriver a mettre le debut de la puce, mais le soldat d'hiver lui tirer est le toucher en pleine dans l'abdoman, mais steve arriver cameme a mettre la puce, et demander maria de declarer les tirs sur les trois heliporteres. "steve vous aller mourir,fait le maria c'est un

odre". puis maria obesir a contre coeur a l'ordre de steve, puis les trois heliporteres commencer a se tirer dessus, pendant ce temps la dans le batiment, sam se bat contre un des agents d'hydra. pendant ce temps la a bord de l'helicotere, lara demander a maria ou est steve?, elle repond je sais pas. pendant ce temps la, dans la sote du troisieme heliportere. steve est entre de descendre, pour aider bucky qui coince, sous une barre. "tu me reconnais bucky,ton nom est james buck barnes". mais d'un coup bucky se lever commencer a se battre contre steve, "je vais pas me battre contre bucky". et d'un coup steve fait tomber son bouclier dans le trou, mais bucky se jetter sur steve et commencer a le frapper violement au visage, "tu est ma mission, terminer la". mais d'un coup le toit de l'heliportere s'ecroule, et fait tomber steve dans le vide, et apres dans l'eau. et quelques minutes plus tard bucky le sort de l'eau et l'amener sur le bord, et en face du lui on decouvrer le batiment en feu.

quelques jours plus tard, apres ces evenements de la detrustition du shield avec hydra, "agent romamoff ou est le captain rogers?, je vais pas dis ou il est, vous avais besoin de nous, combattrez ces genres de menaces,". puis apres elle se lever de la chaise, et quitter la salle du congres. puis quelques minutes plus tard dans un cimitiere, "tous les rats d'hydra non pas couler avec le navivre, je vais en europe, pour les voulez venir wilson. nous avons besoin de gens comme vous, non je suis un soldat pas un agent, ok si quelqu'un me chercher dis lui me trouver ici". puis fury part et lara arriver quelques secondes plus tard, "tu l'accompagner non,je dois me trouver une nouvelle identite,ok tiens moscou me devrait un service, c'est risque d'aller le chercher, je sais tres bien." puis lara embrasser sur la joue, mais steve embrasser tendrement devant sam, puis elle part. "alors tu va partir a sa rechercher oui, tu m'accompagner oui... pendant ce temps la dans

un souterrin d'une base, "fury a devoiler tous nos secrets, non que cela qui connais, hydra et shield sont les deux faces d'une meme piece, nous avons un moyen pour les battre, nous allons envoyer captain america et ses coequiperes sur de mauvaise pistes, et les jumeaux. ils vont bientot les effronter, nous sommes plus a l'ere des espoins non a cela des super-heros et mais cela des miracles"...

a suivre dans le chapitre n*3 apres les evenements du soldat d'hiver et avant les evenements d'ultron . et pendant les evenements d'ultron...


End file.
